


The Big Book Of Feels

by CoffeesForFuckers, IveGotRedHair



Series: My Babies [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, Bandom, Ed Sheeran (Musician), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Set It Off (Band), Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay ships, Gen, Imagines, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Preferences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where all my ideas come to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary Disaster ~ Jalex

Alex paced the room, he was so nervous. Alex had always been very stubborn to admit he was sick, but this was one time where he could tell that he really was sick. But tonight was a special night, Jack was taking him out on a very fancy anniversary date. Alex was always sick at the wrong time and he hated it. Alex decided to drug himself up with all the medicine he needed and hope for the best. Alex still felt like shit. His stomach churned painfully just thinking of the rich meal he was forcing himself to eat. Alex pulled on his clothes, stuffed some tissues and pills into his jacket pocket and hoped that Jack wouldn’t notice his shaking body, pale completion and heated skin. The dark rings around his eyes made him look like a walking corpse with his skinny, white figure.

Jack pulled into his driveway at 7:30 on the dot and came to get his boyfriend Alex. Jack could since something was off as he walked up the steps to Alex’s front door and Alex wasn’t already outside excitedly tugging Jack down the driveway. Though Alex had always hated fancy places and would much rather eat pizza and ‘watch’ movies, usually that meant a heavy make out session and maybe some sex but Jack wanted tonight to be special because he wanted to propose to Alex that night. Alex and Jack had been together for three years and they’d always been friends so he knew he was ready and was pretty sure that Alex was too.

He walked up to the door, swinging it open and stepping inside. By now Jack was very confused and slightly suspicious that something wasn’t right, Alex was nowhere to be seen and Jack heard no singing echoing through the empty house, Alex always sang when he was alone in the house and Jack had always been greeted by the wonderful sound, but now he heard nothing and that kind of scared Jack.

“’Lex?” He called out nervously, and when he got no response from Alex that made him a bit more nervous. “Alex?!” He tried again.

“In my room…” His voice trailed. Jack jogged up the stairs to the boy’s room and found him tying his tie.

“You really made me worry ‘Lex.” Jack sighed in relief.

“Sorry Jacky, I just can’t seem to tie this fucking thing.” Alex tugged at the knotted thing around his neck.

“Let me see.” Jack smiled, going behind Alex and guiding his clammy, shaking hands to wrap the tie into formation. Alex smiled weakly at the younger boy, pecking him on the cheek.

 “Thank you babe.” His voice came out shakily.

“Are you okay ‘Lex? You seem a bit off.” Jack asked, a worried look on his face.

“I’m fine Jacky, promise.” Alex smiled as best he could to fool his best friend/ love of his life.

“Okay, whatever you say baby.” Jack said not fully convinced but listening to Alex for the sake of not arguing, “We should be heading out soon.” Jack smiled at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, let's go." Alex said rather uneasily, Jack noticed but pushed the odd feeling he had away and told himself just to have a good night.

Once the couple had gotten to the restaurant, Alex felt worse and knew he should've stayed home.

Alex's face burned red as they entered the restaurant, the smell of food making his stomach twist painfully. He swallowed hard, trying not to be sick right then. Jack glanced over at the love of his life, noticing how pale he'd gotten, Alex was always really pale but somehow he'd gotten paler.

"'Lex? You look sick, are you sure you're okay?" Jack spoke softly to Alex.

"Fine, just great." He murmured, running his fingers through his hair, his hair was wet from sweating so much. He was so hot he couldn't tell if he was running a fever or not.

They were seated and Jack almost immediately reached across the table to grab Alex's clammy hand in his own sweaty one.

"I love you Alex." Jack smiles at the younger boy seated across from him.

"I love you too Jacky." Alex smiled as well. Jack leaned over to kiss Alex but Alex acted as if he hasn't noticed and moved his head causing Jack to pout. The waiter came to take their orders which Alex ordered a simple pasta dish while Jack got a large stake dish. "Alex, we're at a very fancy restaurant and you decided to order something you could easily make yourself at home." Jack raised an eyebrow at Alex. Alex was usually all up to get something he can't usually have and loves to try new things but he really was acting weird and it was starting to worry Jack.

"Yeah... I was just in the mood for pasta...?" Alex replied, questioning himself somewhat. Just the thought of eating anything was making his stomach ache and he didn't like the feeling whatsoever. He tried to subtly hug his arm around his achy stomach but Jack could see what he was doing.

"'Lex? You alright?" Jack said glancing down at Alex's arm tightly clutched around his belly. 

"Yeah, why?" The boy asked nervously.

"You look a bit uncomfortable and somewhat sick babe." Jack spoke softly to the older boy.

"Yeah, I just really hate fancy places, ya' know?" Alex shrugged tiredly. Jack really wanted to believe that Alex wasn't lying but it was really hard to do so.

Once their meals were brought out to them Alex got really quiet as he tried hard to eat the large amount of food they'd brought out to him and Jack begin to talk a lot more as he ate his food quickly. Alex managed to eat a bit more than half of his meal before he couldn't bear to eat anymore, his stomach was in so much pain he could cry but he was trying not to show Jack how awful he felt to ruin his night. Jack had spent weeks planning this out and he wasn't about to go and ruin it.

"You didn't finish your food." Jack observed, pointing his fork at Alex's half empty plate.

"Yeah... I'm full..." Alex squirmed in his seat. Jack just nodded his head as he stuck another month full of stake in his mouth, making Alex's stomach lurch.

"Are you okay? I feel like you’re not having a good night..." Jack whimpered, looking up at Alex. Alex knew if he spoke he'd most likely throw up everything he'd eaten.

"Mmm..." He nodded. Jack half smiled even though that just made him think that Alex hated it even more. "Erm, I-I've got to use the restroom, I'll be back in a moment." Alex said getting up hurrying to the bathroom.  
Once Alex got to the bathroom he kneeled in front of one of the toilets, He gagged loudly. Alex could feel the sick twist in his stomach as it tried to force the food he’d just eaten back up.  
About 10 or 15 minutes pass and Jack is now upset and completely pissed at Alex. He felt as though Alex was trying to ditch him and got up to go find him. He entered the bathroom, fuming from what he thought Alex was doing to him.  
“Alex, just because you aren’t having a good fucking time doesn’t mean you can go ditch-“ Jack stopped as one of the stalls opened to Alex barely standing, shaking violently while pale and covered in sweat. His hair stuck to his forehead as he looked up at his boyfriend exhaustedly. Several tears rolled down the older boys cheeks.  
“I’m so sorry Jack.” The boy started to sob, “I tried so hard, I really didn’t want to ruin your night… You’ve been planning it for so long now and… I’m just so sorry Jack, please don’t hate me.”  
Jack had grabbed the boy, supporting all most all of his weight.  
“Baby, I’d never hate you… It wouldn’t’ve mattered if you were sick in bed or healthy as ever, tonight would’ve been perfect as long as I was with you ‘Lex.” He kissed the shaking boy’s forehead, he as predicted, was burning up with a fever, “Let’s get you back home and into bed with some movies and cuddles.”  
Alex willingly let Jack almost carry him out after paying for their meal.  
Once they were back home Alex went back to dry heaving for a while before he allowed Jack to drag his lifeless body into bed. Jack put on The Nightmare Before Christmas for Alex, seeing he’d take any excuse to watch it. Jack got into a pair of pajama bottoms and cuddled up with Alex in bed.  
“’Lex?” Jack mumbled nervously.  
“Yeah Jacky.” Alex yawned, pulling himself more onto Jack.  
“I wanted to ask you something at the restaurant but didn’t get a chance… Do you think you’re awake and coherent enough for me to ask you?”  
“What is it babe?” Alex moved to look up at his lover, he would have sat up but he was too dizzy and nauseous to do so.  
“’Lex you’re the love of my life and the reason I breathe… I survive off of your smiles and kisses and melt in your cuddles, everything feels so _right_ with you and I’m never ashamed to be myself around you, I love you so much ‘Lexy and have no idea how I could live without you… Alexander William Gaskarth, Will you marry me?” He spoke with as much confidence as he possibly could.  
Alex sat speechless, he thought it was something caused by his fever until Jack spoke again.  
“’Lexy? Please speak to me…” He whimpered, begging for Alex to say something… Anything…  
“Yes…” Alex choked, tears sliding down his cheeks, “Of course I will Jacky… I love you so, so much and I’m so sorry I ruined our night…” He murmured as he cried.  
“You didn’t, You made it better…” Jack was crying as well now, both boys happy even though Alex got sick and their plans were ruined. Neither of them would ever trade that night, not for anything.


	2. Spiders ~ Peterick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “This is totally awkward considering before this, the only interactions we’ve ever had have been casual nods to each other in the hallway but there’s a huge fucking spider in my bathtub and you seem like the friendly neighbor type, please help.”

Going to get into the shower only to see a huge ass spider sitting in your bath… _Fucking nope._ Pete grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist as he sprinted from his bathroom. That is one thing Pete was deathly afraid of, _spiders._ He wouldn’t kill them, hell he wouldn’t even be in the same room as them. Pete’s roommate, Stephan, who usually killed the accursed creatures was away in Rome for the next two months, so Pete was left to fend for himself. Pete started to panic and didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t kill it, he just couldn’t… but he had to take a shower because he had to go to his brother’s wedding in an hour and he also still needed to find a date. Pete’s only idea was one of his neighbors that he’s never spoken to ever in his life that lived 3 apartments down from his. Pete jogged out the door and down the hall to the other boy’s room. Pete banged on the door hoping the man would be home. The door opened to the cute child-like face of his neighbor.  
“Hello… um?” The boy’s face shrouded in confusion.  
“Hi, I’m your neighbor Pete and this may seem very awkward considering we’ve never _actually_ talked before but there’s a _huge motherfucking spider_ in my bath and you seem like a friendly person, please help.” Pete rambled, begging the slightly shorter boy to save him from the evil creature that is the spider.  
“Erm, I’m Patrick and uh? Why don’t you just kill it yourself?” His voice was soft and cute, Pete could tell by how amazing his voice was just by talking to Patrick that he could sing very well.  
“I am deathly afraid and my roommate is in Rome for the next two months and I need to get ready for a wedding and find a date in less than an hour.” Pete was now pleading with the extremely hot boy to please murder the spider. Patrick wanted to say that he’d be Pete’s date but he didn’t know the sexy boy that couldn’t even kill a spider and also he didn’t even know if Pete like men.  
“Oh, sure?” Patrick muttered, quite flustered as he was dragged quickly down the hall to the room with the creature the boy was so deathly scared of. The feeling of Pete’s warm hand wrapped in Patrick’s as he pulled the boy down the hall made both the boy’s flush crimson.  
Once they reached Pete’s apartment Patrick was pulled, much slower this time into Pete’s bathroom. Pete froze, clutching onto Patrick’s hand subconsciously.  
“It’s in the bath right?” Patrick asked, not even trying to pull from Pete’s tight grip as he grabbed some tissues and pushed Pete’s shower curtain back seeing the spider, which was very small, unlike Pete’s description. Patrick reached in and squished the spider with ease, wrapping it into the tissue and tossing it in the trash bin. Patrick smiled back at Pete.  
“See, it’s gone.” Patrick spoke lightly to the frightened boy who was still tightly clasped to his hand. Without thinking Pete grasped Patrick’s cute pudgy face with both hands and slammed his lips onto the tiny boy’s unsuspecting ones. Patrick didn’t struggle and kissed back, he was very content with this and wouldn’t mind doing it all the time. Pete pulled back causing a pout to spread across Patrick’s face.  
“You didn’t have to stop.” Patrick almost whined.  
“What?” Pete spoke with disbelieve.  
“You didn’t have to stop, I enjoyed it… I-I would be glad to accompany you to that wedding if you’d like?” The younger boy smiled up at the blushing boy in front of him.  
“Really? You would?” Pete smiled excitedly, “I’d love that.” He replied happily.  
That’s when Patrick took Pete this time, and kissed him. Even though they had turned it into a make-out session and Pete had a bit more than five minutes to take a shower and get ready, he was super happy that he asked his neighbor to kill the tiny insect in his shower.


	3. Sorry? ~ Michael Clifford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
> “You’re flailing your arms around while talking and accidentally punch me in the face.”

Michael had been talking to his best mates for the past few hours generally enjoying himself. His friend Alex had just gotten engaged and so of course both the boys of All Time Low and 5 Seconds Of Summer, who were touring together at the time brought Alex out to celebrate. Michael noticed one girl in the bar seeming to also be having a great time like him and thought she must have been brought out that night by one of the tough looking guys in her group of friends.  
You stood awkwardly laughing along at the stupid stuff your drunk ‘friends’ were saying at the club they pretty much forced you to go to and from any other place in the room you probably looked as though you were having a great time but in reality you just wanted to go home, order some take out and watch some Netflix. You glanced at your phone for the millionth time that night, you’d been doing this periodically. It was only eleven and you knew if you said you were going to head out they’d make you stay so you just replied when asked stuff but stayed pretty quiet other than that.  
“I’m gonna go grab a drink…” You mumble more to yourself as you shuffle off. Glancing down at your phone to see you have a text message from your mom asking you about some stuff you were doing the next morning. As you tapped quickly on the keys to answer your mother you didn’t see the boy, who was about your age swinging his arms around like a moron and he accidentally punched you in the face, causing you to collapse from the force and surprise of it.  
“Oh shit! I’m so sorry, I didn’t even see you!” The boy gasped as he got down beside you, helping you sit up. You rubbed your hand over the place he’d hit you.  
“It was my fault, I wasn’t paying attention.” You mutter, not really in the mood for his apology.  
“Let me help you up.” He spoke as he stood back up, lots of people were kind of staring and mumbling stuff about how he’d ‘hit you on purpose’ and such. He held his hand out for you to grab, you were so dizzy from the shock and slight headache that was setting in that you took it. He pulled you up and his friends began asking if you were okay and stuff as you wobbled on your feet. You just stood nodding along just to get them off your back. Once they were all pretty sure that you were fine they let you go without another word, your ‘friends’ hadn’t even noticed you getting accidentally assaulted. As you stumbled off, dizziness overcame you causing you to pretty much collapse, the group of guys from before must have spotted you falling because two of them came rushing to your aid. The boy from before crouched down beside you along with one of his friends with a tall blonde quiff.  
“You said you were fine.” The boy scolded.  
“Mmm, cause I am.” You mumbled feeling exhausted.  
“Doesn’t look like it.” The blonde spoke.  
“I am I’m just great.” You slur your words.  
“Are you drunk?” The fluffy haired boy spoke yet again.  
“No, I have to drive my friends home so I can’t be.” You were pulled to your feet by the two boys and dragged outside for some fresh air, “Are you gonna rape me?” You were so out of it you could barely stand.  
“No, we’re just trying to help you feel a bit less… dizzy? I’m Michael by the way, and that’s my mate Lucas.” He smiled at you.  
“I’m Y/N.” You smiled back.  
“Listen Y/N, I think I should drive you home cause you don’t seem well enough to do so yourself. Is that okay?” Michael asked you trying to make sure that you were alright, seeing as it was his fault that you were suddenly dizzy and unable to stand on your own.  
“Yeah, I don’t feel good.” You mumble as you promptly vomit on Luke’s shoes, “I’m sorry… I-I didn’t mean to…” You whimper.  
“It’s okay, I think it’s just because you have a concussion, which means you have to have someone keep an eye on you for the night just to make sure that nothing’s wrong.” Luke informed.  
“My roommate is in the Bahamas visiting her parents for two weeks.” You say in a soft voice as you feel sick again. You try to aim anywhere but Luke this time and you are successful and it lands on the sidewalk instead this time.  
“If you’d like me to call someone or something I will.” Michael offers.  
“Could you stay over? For all I know you could be a murderer but you’ve been so helpful and I don’t have anyone else to call cause my mom wouldn’t pick up and my dad’s dead so…” You mumble resting your tired head against Michael’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry about your dad and I can assure you I’m no murderer… I’ll stay over to make sure you’re alright. Are you sure you don’t have like a boyfriend to call or something?”  
“Smooth… I don’t, my ex is in there and so are my friends but they aren’t like good friends, they aren’t even really ‘friends’ to be honest, I don’t really have any idea why I even came.” You murmur, “All that came out of this night was meeting you and your really nice friends, the rest is shit.”  
“I’m sorry, let me take you home and get you to bed so you’ll feel better for tomorrow when I bring you out to actually have a good time with me and my friends.” Michael said, giving you no way to back out. You just nodded and got into your car letting him drive. Once you both got to your flat Michael got you tucked into bed and went to leave.  
“Where are you going?” You whine softly.  
“I was gonna go crash on the couch…” He mumbled as he stopped.  
“You can sleep in here with me, it’s really uncomfortable out there…” You offer to him and he gladly accepted. You both stayed on separate sides of the bed but somehow, it felt really nice.

 

~~~

Part 2???

 


	4. School Days ~ Gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
> “We’re both teachers and at the end of the year we compare how many gifts we’ve received from students and you’ve won for the past three years”

Gerard Way was the students favorite teacher, mostly because he is really hot and a formerly famous singer from My Chemical Romance but four years ago he quit his singing career and became a teacher. He was the English teacher while Gloria taught social studies. Their classrooms were directly next door to each other’s and they hated it. Gerard was loud a lot and made his class get insanely loud and even though Gloria was pretty loud herself it was very hard to teach over the sound of Gerard’s teaching behind her wall. It was nearing the final days of school and both Gerard and Gloria were getting tons of gifts from their students, they were the two top favorite teachers in the school and so Gerard and Gloria had been holding a contest from the first year that he’d arrived, Who got the most gifts. That was to determine who the favorite was that year. Gerard had won the past three years and she would not let him win again.   
“Mrs. Jordan, this is for you, thank you for being an amazing teacher. You’ve always been so nice to me! Have a great summer!” Elisa, one of Gloria’s best students had handed her a gift bag before running off down the hallway to her homeroom.  
“Twenty-one.” She spoke under her breath as she waltzed into her room. Her homeroom were all sitting around playing on their phones and talking. She let them do this today because there was nothing left to give them to do. She could hear Gerard speaking loudly in his room while his class all cheered and made noise. Gloria couldn’t help but to look in. She glanced through the small window in the door seeing them all playing some sort of game. Gloria spun around and went to her desk.  
“Does anyone want to play a game?” She smiled at her class.  
“What type of game?” She heard one of the kids in the back shout over the commotion in her class.  
“What about a game of Family Feud!?” Gloria smiled as her class all got excited, “Girls against boys?” Once again the class cheered in agreement. Gloria was winning over her homeroom so she could finally fucking beat Gerard.  
Once the day was over Gloria was the last teacher in the school besides Gerard. There was a knock at Gloria’s open door and of course Gerard had to interrupt her peace and quiet.  
“So, what you end up with today?” He smiled cockily.   
“Twenty-Three. You?” Gloria snapped, giving him a smirk.  
“Nice but Twenty-Five.” He did some weird thing with his eyebrow before waltzing off. She just _had_ to beat him. One day left before Gloria found out if she finally did it.  
The next day Gloria ended up with thirty gifts in total and she was sure she was going to beat Gerard this time.  After classes’ Gloria, Gerard and all the other teachers met up in the conference room for the ‘last day celebration’ where all the teachers and staff have lots of sweets and such and just have a good time. Gerard and Gloria kept shooting glairs and dirty looks back and forth the whole time. They always did this only this time Gloria _knew_ she was going to win no matter what. Neither of them had ever gotten past twenty before so this was setting a record and winning.   
After the party thing and the teachers left Gerard and Gloria darted to their classrooms to get their gifts and meet in Gloria’s room to count. Gerard was in there almost seconds after her. They both sat on the floor with their gifts in a pile close by. They both began grabbing things from the other persons pile to count them, the only sound besides the soft thud of the object touching the tiled floor was the two mumbling softly, “One, two, three…”Gerard and Gloria’s mumbles halted.  
“That can’t be right…” Gloria muttered.  
“You can’t have thirty… I must have counted wrong.” They both counted and recounted, both getting thirty each and every time they counted.  
“I guess it’s a tie?” Gerard finally spoke.  
“Goddamn it! I actually thought I might fricking beat you this year but no! You had to go and be so fun and cute so all the kids would like you the best.” Gloria’s voice started to trail off and Gerard started grinning like an idiot.  
“So you think I’m cute huh?” He smiled.  
“Shut up Gerard.” Gloria pouted.  
“Fine, I’ll let you win.”  
“Gerard you can’t we had a ti-“ Gerard cut Gloria off by pressing his lips to hers, soft and gently moving his lips in sync with hers. He pulled away slowly and smiled, surprisingly Gloria smiled back.  
“You won this year.” He said, tossing a paper onto Gloria’s pile of stuff before grabbing his own standing up to leave.  
“By the way, you are a great kisser.” Gerard said as he stopped at the door, turning to look at her. “Have an amazing summer.”  
“You too…” She tried to say but he was gone. Gloria picked up the neatly folded paper from the pile that Gerard had dropped there.  
“My summer will be better with you.” The note had his number scribbled in pen with his signature on it, “See you soon Mr. Way.”   
That summer was the best both Gloria or Gerard had ever had.  



	5. Virgin Lips ~ Jalex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
> “I’ve never had my first kiss and nobody likes me…. Oh okay you, you can kiss me?”

Alex and Jack were sat in Alex’s bedroom, Alex on his bed and Jack in the beanbag chair right next to the bed. Both boy’s just had their last day of high school ever, they were soon going on tour and were very excited for their first real tour. They both were bored as hell only being out of school for about twenty minutes. They were going out later for a graduation party with all their friends and family there to congratulate them.   
“So ‘Lex, what ya’ wanna do?” Jack glanced up at the boy sprawled across the bed above him.  
“I don’t know… Confessions?” He suggested with a shrug.  
“Okay, cool.” Jack smiled, “Who goes first?”  
“I will I guess?” Alex shrugged yet again. “Did you have a crush on anyone and never tell them?”  
“Only one… I’ll never have a chance with h-her.” He choked, “Did you ever stare at Mrs. Dunnam’s ass?”  
“How could I not, she always had that thing in my face, like she wanted to fuck me or something…” Alex groaned, “How many girls did you fuck this school year?” Jack let out a laugh.  
“Probably like twelve, it was always at partys cause nobody ever wanted any part of me while they were sober. Move over.” Jack replied as he moved up next to Alex on the bed, “Who was your first kiss?” Jack asked, sitting above the older boy.  
“Well…” Alex sat up on his bed, rubbing the back of his neck and giving a slightly embarrassed smile, “I’ve never had my first kiss…” He admitted.  
“What!?” Jack laughed, “That’s ridiculous! Stop lying ‘Lex, who was your first kiss?”   
“I’m serious! I’ve never kissed anyone! Nobody really liked me enough to-“ Alex was cut off by Jack smashing his lips against his own. Their lips moved in sync with each other’s, Alex had always had a crush on Jack and Jack felt the same as Alex only both boy’s had never wanted to admit their feelings and lose their best friend.  
Jack pulled from Alex quickly, jumping from his bed and grabbing all his shit.  
“I-I just remembered, I gotta go… Bye.” He rushed from Alex’s room leaving Alex in shock. Alex got up from his bed and ran down the stairs after his friend. He got to the porch just as Jack got into his car.  
“Jack wait!” The older boy called out, but Jack just peeled out of Alex’s driveway and sped off down the road. “What just happened…?” Alex mumbled to himself, touching his fingers to his lips as he reentered the house.   
“What was that all about?” Alex’s mother asked as she stepped from the kitchen.  
“I honestly have no idea what just happened and I’m so confused and don’t know what to do… I’m gonna go get ready or something.” Alex replied to his mother as he jogged up the stairs back to his room, leaving his mother completely dazed and confused at her son.

Alex was sat in the driver’s seat of his car heading over to the park area where the party was being held. Alex was supposed to pick Jack up but wasn’t sure what he was doing now, just the thought of seeing Jack after what had happened made him slightly anxious and kind of queasy. Alex pulled out his cell phone deciding to call Jack and see what was going on. He pressed the speed dial button number four on his phone and hit call. Each ring made Alex feel like he was about to vomit, his nerves getting the best of him. Jack, as predicted didn’t answer so Alex just assumed that Jack was driving himself.  
Alex pulled up to where the party was to see Jack’s car already there. His stomach twisted and his heart sank seeing it for some reason. Alex walked into the party to see all his and Jack’s friends talking, along with some family members. Alex’s parents weren’t ready yet so he left without them wanting to see Jack. Alex made his way through the crowd looking for the younger boy who he’d fallen madly in love with so many years ago. He said a few hello’s to old friends and family members as he pushed his way through. Alex’s eyes landed on Jack standing in the back of the room… With a girl. Alex felt a lump in his throat as tears welled in his eyes. Jack had never understood how badly Alex hurt when Jack went out with all these girls. Jack was _his_ and only _his._ Alex swallowed hard, trying not to cry, he couldn’t show Jack how he felt because he obviously didn’t feel the same. Alex felt as though his heart had been ripped apart and he felt so sick. Alex forced himself to look away as he pushed his way back through the crowd and it made him so upset so think of Jack kissing that girl he was pissed off and wanted to kill Jack but yet at the same time he just wanted to go home and cry himself to sleep and wallow in his sadness forever.  
As Jack bit at the girls bottom lip his mind told him to stop. All he could think about was his kiss with Alex earlier and he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Alex was his best friend and he would never want to date him in fear of losing him, that’s why he slept with every girl he could, it was to push the thought of Alex out of his head. It worked at first but now that he’d kissed Alex he couldn’t get it out of his head and it was killing him. He kissed harder to get rid of Alex’s taste, but it just made him think even more about the older boy and how much she didn’t taste sweet like him and how her lips weren’t soft like his. Jack pulled away, giving the girl a sorry look.  
“I’m sorry… I-I can’t do this to you, I’m in love with someone else and I was just using you as an excuse to show myself that I don’t like him but I do, I really do… Thank you for showing me that,” Jack had run off before the poor girl could react, to go find Alex. He spotted Alex easily seeing him on the verge of tears off to the side.  
“’Lex!” Jack called, trotting up to the boy, “’Lex what’s up, you look sad?”  
“Fuck off Jack…” Alex snapped.  
“Are you mad about earlier? I’m sorry…”  
“I said fuck off! No it’s not from earlier Jack, just fucking leave me alone.”  The older boy snapped turning so he wouldn’t be facing Jack. Then It hit him, Alex had seen Jack kissing that girl and Jack could see how badly he’d hurt Alex. Jack sighed, not caring who saw or what people thought of them Jack grabbed Alex’s by both cheeks and slammed his lips against the other boy’s unsuspecting ones. Alex, surprised by what was happening, tensed up. Once he knew what was really happening Alex relaxed, wrapping his arms around Jack’s shoulders tangling his fingers in Jacks hair, leaning into the slightly taller but younger boy, kissing back hard and in that moment, nothing mattered, it was only him and Jack, that was the only thing that was important. Jack really was _his_ and only _his._


	6. Laughing Gas ~ Peterick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
> "I have to get my wisdom teeth removed and I need you to drive me"

 

Patrick sat in the passenger seat of his best friends car, they were headed to the dentist to get Patrick's wisdom teeth out and he was quite nervous. Pete could since his friends nervousness and reached over to grab Patrick's hand.  
"Hey, it's all gonna be okay bud, I promise. You won't feel a thing." Pete reassured Patrick that he would be fine and Patrick believed him. Pete was Patrick's best friend and he knew he could trust the boy with his life.  
"Thanks Pete." He smiled at the older boy.  
"No problem 'Trick." Pete glanced over at the pasty white boy beside him. Pete had always felt as though he had to protect Patrick, like he was his little brother almost, only closer.   
As they pulled up outside the dentist Patrick tensed and felt really nervous. Patrick gripped onto his best friend's hand tightly and but his lip.  
"It's okay 'Trick, you're gonna be fine, I'll be right there for you don't worry." Pete promised, smiling at the quivering boy in the seat beside him,  "Come on 'Trick, let's go in." Pete let go of his shaking friends hand and got out, Patrick following his lead.  
Once they went and checked Patrick in they called him in almost immediately and took him into a room with a chair in the center and some weird gadgets. Patrick sat in the chair thing as Pete followed and stood beside him.   
"Pete...?" The boy said in a soft, unsteady voice.  
"What's wrong Patty?" Pete looked down at his frightened best friend.  
"I'm so scared... I feel like I'm having a panic attack." Patrick whimpered up at the boy nervously. Pete grabbed Patrick’s hand giving him a sad smile.  
“I’m right here Patrick, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” Pete told Patrick again for the millionth time, “Wanna listen to some music, it usually helps me when I get like that…” Patrick nodded and Pete handed Patrick his phone with his ear buds wrapped tightly around it. Patrick smiled up at Pete as a thank you as he took the phone placing the things in his ears and typing in Pete’s password, which was TrickAndPete, the same as his own. He scrolled through Pete’s playlists to find the one he made for himself. Both Patrick and Pete have playlists the other had made for themselves in their phones. Patrick pressed his and hit shuffle feeling his nerves calm. Pete was still holding the boy’s hand to comfort him and show him he’s still there. The dentist came in and let Patrick listen to his music while he went under as long as Pete took it when he fell asleep.  
Patrick woke up, confused and slightly panicked as Pete wasn’t anywhere to be seen.  
“Hey Patrick, Come one we’re going to bring you into another room now.” The sweet nurse smiled at the boy who was completely out of it.  
“Where’s Pete?” The boy almost whined as the nurse got him into a wheelchair.  
“He’s in the room I’m taking you to now hun.” She said pushing the boy out of the room and down the hall into a new room. Pete was sat in the corner of the room and stood seeing Patrick. Pete helped the younger boy out of the wheelchair and onto the bed close by.  
“We’re just gonna let him wake up a bit and sign some paper work and he’ll be free to leave.” The female spoke leaving the room.  
“Hey ‘Trick… How ya’ feelin’?” Pete asked soft and slow.  
“You left me.” Patrick pouted reaching around for the older one’s hand. Pete grabbed onto his hand tightly letting Patrick know he was right there.  
“I couldn’t stay in there while they pulled your teeth out ‘Trick, they wouldn’t let me, I’m sorry.” Pete smiled sweetly at the boy.  
“You look funny.” Patrick began to giggle reaching up with his free hand, poking Pete’s nose. Pete smiled, laughing at his friend, “What do I look like Pete? Do I look funny too?” That made Pete laugh harder.  
“Your face is swollen and kinda looks like a Potato.” Pete replied, smiling.  
“I wanna see.” Patrick smiled a bit like a five year old. Pete took out his phone taking a picture of Patrick’s swollen face. To be honest he kind of looked cute, Pete had thought.  
“See.” Pete showed Patrick the picture and Patrick laughed. Patrick’s whole face was kind of puffy from all the medicine and stuff.  
“I can’t feel my face Pete. Is it still there?” He whined adorably.  
“Yes Patty, your face is perfectly in place, a bit swollen but there.” Pete reassured his worried friend.  
“Okay, Good…” Patrick poked at his face a bit, giggling like a small child, He stopped suddenly and looked over at Pete, “Can I tell you a secret?” He whispered.  
“Yeah, what is it ‘Trick?” Pete whispered back.  
“I like you.” Patrick replied softly.  
“I like you too Patty, you’re my best friend.” Pete chuckled.  
“Not like that!” Patrick groaned, “Like this…” Patrick took Pete and gently pressed his lips to Pete’s.  
“See, like _that.”_ Patrick said tugging away, leaving Pete shocked and wanting more.  
“Like that.” Pete mumbled to himself, “Like what again ‘Trick?” Pete said pulling his phone out to record it this time to show his unhigh friend. Patrick leaned in kissing Pete again as Pete recorded what he was doing.  
“Like that Pete, I like you like that!” He smiled at the boy, “Do you like me like that to Pete?”   
“If I didn’t why would I kiss back ‘Trick?” Pete smiled at the tired looking Patrick beside him as he turned off the recording.  
The next day when Patrick awoke in his normal non-high state Pete was crashed on his couch. Patrick went to wake his sleeping friend to see what kind of weird stuff he’d said to Pete the previous day. He nudged his best friend awake.  
“Morning ‘Trick… How ya’ feel?” Pete muttered sleepily.  
“Kinda bleh but I wanted to know if I said anything… You know… Weird yesterday?”  
“Well you didn’t really _say_ anything weird…” Pete mumbled.  
“Oh god, what did I do?” Patrick’s eyes grew wide. Pete grabbed his phone off the table and pulled up the video of him and Patrick kissing. He pressed play and held the Phone out to Patrick.  
_“Like what again ‘Trick?” Pete had said. Patrick leaned in and pushed his lips to Pete’s before pulling away.  
“Like that Pete, I like you like that!” Patrick had smiled before speaking again, “Do you like me like that to Pete?”  
_ Pete then grabbed the phone from Patrick, “You don’t need to see the rest!”  
“But I wanna Pete!” Patrick grabbed for the phone, being successful but Pete wasn’t giving up without a fight. Pete and Patrick began to wrestle for the phone, pulling each other to the floor in a desperate battle for the phone. Pete ended up on top of Patrick, pinning the slightly smaller boy to the floor below him.  
“I win.” Pete panted, their faces just millimeters apart, “Now drop the phone.”   
“I just wanna know what you said, your answer won’t hurt me Pete.” Patrick pleaded.  
“How about if I tell you what my answer was?” Pete asked, Patrick only nodded at Pete who was still pinning him to the floor, “It was this…” He breathed closing the gap between them, Patrick didn’t hesitate to kiss back one bit.  
Once Pete finally pulled back, panting for breath once again he asked Patrick this time, _“Do you like me like that Patrick?”_  
“I think we all know the answer to that.” Was what he responded with before he attached his lips back to Pete’s.


	7. I'll Do Whatever It Takes! ~ Jalex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
> “juSt a game? jUST A GaMe????? FUCK YOU I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO WIN” or “so competitive it’s almost sexual”

 

Alex sat in the circle along with Jack, Rian, Zach and Zach’s girlfriend Alexa. Everyone already knew that Alex was extremely competitive, he _always_ had to win or he’d sulk for hours. Nobody really cared about Alex’s pout fests anymore because of how often he lost. Now they were playing Truth or Dare and Alex was doing pretty well, they were scoring the points, one point for everything done, first one to twenty wins and whoever had come in second when they’d finished had to do whatever the group told them. They’d done the second place one because that was harder to determine because you could have come in one point short and not like nineteen. Alex was choosing mostly dares and doing each one, Jack on the other hand was doing just as good as Alex. Jack and Alex were kind of battling each other for the win because whoever won got free pizza and they both wanted that so badly, but Alex mostly just wanted to win whatever game they were playing.  
“Jack.” Alexa had said glancing to the older boy, “Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” He spoke confidently.  
“Well, I dare you to…” She paused, thinking, “Jump off the roof into the pool.” She crossed her arms over her chest with a large smirk on her face.  
“It’s freaking February! It’s freezing out there!” He gasped.  
“Roof or no free pizza.” Jack let out a grumble as he pulled himself off the floor and up the stairs to Alex’s room. The only room you could climb out onto the roof from. Everyone else went outside to watch.  
“For the pizza!” He shouted jumping from the edge of the roof to the icy pool below. Jack went straight through the ice and into the freezing water, he came up from the water, letting out a high pitched shriek. He broke away the ice to get to the edge of pool where Zach pulled him out and Rian wrapped him in a towel as he ran off into the house to go steal some of Alex’s clothes. Everyone returned to their position on the floor while waiting for Jack who returned about ten minutes later in a dry set of clothes.  
“Rian…” Jack said cockily, “Truth or dare?”   
“Truth.” Rian replied, He’d been playing it safe the whole game with Truths.  
“Have you ever fantasized about anyone in this room?” Jack smirked, already knowing the answer.  
“Yes…” He mumbled, squirming in his place awkwardly.  
“Who was it about?” Jack’s smirk got wider.  
“Shut up! Only one question!” He snapped, face turning red.  
“Okay, okay, go pick someone.” Jack laughed. Rian turned to face Alex.  
“Alex…” He smirked just as Jack had. “Truth or Dare?”  
“Dare.” Alex smirked back, but one thing nobody knew was what Rian had planned, He knew that Jack was Bisexual and had the **_Biggest_** crush on Alex and he was about to get back at both the boy’s for the questions they’d asked him for his truths. Rian’s eyes quickly flicked to Jack’s.  
“I dare you to kiss Jack on the lips passionately for, let’s say one whole minute.” Jack shot a glare at Rian, pissed he’d trusted the boy with his secret. Alex’s face grew pale, Alex was secretly in love with his best friend but pushed his feelings behind him and went along as if he liked girls even though he didn’t.  
“Uh… Are you sure?” Jack tried not to stutter, “That would mean we both would get a point so we’d both win.” He tried to protest.   
“Fuck you Jack! I’ll do whatever it takes to win!” Alex shouted.  
“You can both win and we’ll buy you pizza.” Rian said gesturing to himself, Alexa and Zach.  
“Yeah, we will.” Alexa and Zach agreed causing Jack to panic.  
“Let’s j-just get it over with ‘Lex…” Jack stuttered over his words. Rian pulled out his phone and got up his camera.  
Alex and Jack moved closer to each other so they were only centimeters apart. Jack placed a nervous hand on the side of Alex’s face and Alex wrapped his shaking arms around Jack’s shoulders, tangling his fingers in the younger boy’s skunk-like hair. Jack leaned in to Alex, placing his free hand on Alex’s back, supporting the boy’s weight in his strong arms. Alex moved closer and connected the small space between their lips. Little did they know Rian was actually recording them and not timing them. Jack began to deepen the kiss, Alex let him and kissed back both boy’s lips moving in sync as their tongues battled for dominance. After about five minutes both boy’s realized what was going on and pulled apart seeing all of them with smirks on their faces. Alex and Jack looked at each other happy their friends _had_ tricked them into doing this. Rian stopped recording and put his phone away.  
“Whoops, lost track of how long we were supposed to do that for!” He smirked at the two.  
“Free pizza please.” Jack replied raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m sorry but both of you were just so obvious! I think that the only people who didn’t know that you two liked each other were the two of you!” Rian laughed.  
They ended up getting their free pizza from Rian, Alexa and Zach and were thankful for their asshole friends.  



	8. Stuck With You? ~ Patrick Stump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
> “We both hate each other but now we’re stuck inside a room together… Now what?”

My parents were forcing me to hang out with the person I hate most on the planet, _Patrick Stump._ I had refused to leave my room and if he really wanted to hang out with me then he’d have to do that himself. I barely even glanced up when my door opened and Patrick trudged in.  
“I’m being forced to stay in here.” He grumbled.  
“You think I enjoy you being in here.” I snapped at the boy who’d sat himself in my beanbag chair up against the wall.  
“No, I was just saying.” Patrick hissed distastefully.  
“Whatever.” I muttered, continuing to scroll through Tumblr. I pulled up a new text post and wrote;   
_Stuck in a room with my worst enemy please send help.  
_ I pressed post continuing to look through my feed.  
“Well, we should do something.” Patrick had groaned from his slumped position in the beanbag chair.  
“Then give me a fucking idea instead of just stating a fact.” I shot a glare in Patrick’s direction.  
“I would say video games but for one you most likely suck at them and for two I bet you don’t even _have_ any.” Patrick rolled his eyes, making me want to punch him.  
“If you’d open your fucking eyes you’d see my giant stack of games and Xbox right over there fuckboy, and I am fucking fantastic at video games for a matter of fact.” I hissed at him.  
“Prove it.” He smirked.  
“I will.” I stated matter-of-factly, closing my laptop and tossing it to the side as I got up grabbing a pillow to sit on in front of my TV. Patrick joined sitting close as I grabbed a stack of my favorite multiplayer games, Halo 1 and 4, far cry 4 and FIFA 13.  
“Fifa.” Patrick grabbed the game from my hand and put it in the Xbox while I turned the TV on and put the other games away, “I’m gonna kick your ass at this.” Pete glanced cockily in my direction as I sat beside him.  
“Like to see you try Stumpy.” I sassed, giving the same look back. Once the game started we both turned into totally different people. Patrick was so competitive and I was ready to kill. I mean I always was but _this,_ was different.  
“I’m beating you!” Patrick cheered as he scored **_another_** goal.  
“How the fuck are you even beating me, you don’t even play _real_ sports!?” I shouted as I quickly rammed the buttons on the controller.  
“Neither do you and you were beating before for a solid half of the game!” He replied. I scored another goal letting out a loud ‘Ohhhhhh! In your face bitch!’ as I did almost every single time I’d scored a goal.  
“I will not let you win! I must defend my winning streak!” I cried out. I’d never lost a game and wasn’t prepared to lose to my number one enemy.  
“You won’t win cause…!” He shouted as he made his character shoot a pretty impossible goal, that he of course got, “I’VE ALREADY WON!” He cheered.  
“That’s not fair!” I cried, firing my controller on the ground, “I demand a rematch!” I shout at Patrick as he gloated.  
“What if I say no?” He cocked his head to the side.  
“I’ll kick your motherfucking ass.” I snap.  
“Well shit, fine then.” He huffed. I started a new game immediately getting the ball and getting it in the net.   
“You just caught me off guard last time.” I said playing much better this time.  
“But I’m catching up.” He replied getting a goal.  
“So I’m winning right now.” I smirked, This game was much more intense, both of us trying our hardest to beat each other.  
We were both tied and only needed one more point to win.   
“I won’t let you win this one Stumpy.” I smirked as my character ran down the field with the ball.  
“But you will, “ He smirked as his character cut me off stealing the ball from me after a bit of fighting for the ball. He ran down the field and kicked the ball. I dove for it determined to win but that game fucking glitched and the ball went through my character, letting Patrick win.  
“WHAT!?” I screeched, tossing my controller across the room as Patrick began to cheer yet again, “What the fuck! I demand we play again!” I shouted again.  
“Nope, I’m better than you and you just won’t admit it.” He sat smirking, making me want to snap his neck.  
“I am fully prepared to fight you.” I hissed.  
“Like to see you try.” He began laughing, so I took my chance and tackled him. We rolled around on the floor a bit before he got free and pulled himself to his feet. I quickly scrambled to do the same. I grabbed his wrists to pull him onto the beanbag chair but he took this opportunity to push me back onto my bed and pin me down, grasping my bracelet covered wrists.  
“I win.” He breathed, staying where he was on top of me, staring down into my eyes. I held his gaze as he cocked his head to the side a bit and closed his lips closing the gap between us, catching me off guard. Not that I minded, I mean, I may hate him but I _never said he wasn’t hot._ His lips were soft and seemed to fit mine perfectly. He pushed away, his eye’s widening as he realized what he’d done.  
“I-I…” He gasped.  
“I know…” I mumbled, I wanted to kiss him again, so badly. His lips were sweet and soft. Apparently I didn’t hate Patrick as much as I thought, as I pushed my lips back to his and was fine with the feeling it gave me. I was in love with the boy I thought I hated, and I loved it.


	9. Sexy? ~ Part 2 to Sorry? Michael Clifford

You woke up to find that you and Michael had stayed on your ends of the bed the whole night. Your head ached slightly as you sat up. You left Michael to sleep as you went to get some aspirin for your achy head. You could hear a groan come from your bedroom and knew Michael was now up. You poked your head out of the bathroom door to check on him. He glanced in your direction, he flashed you a small smile as he got up off your bed.  
“How you feelin’?” Michael asked, yawning as he stretched his arms.  
“A bit of a headache but I’m okay. You look a bit rough yourself.” I mumble rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m like in the morning.” He sighed, “Let’s get breakfast.”  
“Yeah, I just gotta get ready… I have some clothes you can wear that I bought from Hot Topic cause they’re men’s stuff anyway so it’d fit you I think.” You say as you go to get him some stuff from your closet. You found a pair of boy’s boxers and an All Time Low t-shirt for him to wear. You changed in the bathroom while he changed in your room.  
“Done!” You called to make sure you didn’t walk in on him changing.  
“Same.” He replied. You walked out to see him pulling his shirt on and it was really hot to be honest.  
“You said you were done.” You poked his shoulder.  
“Yep.” Michael smirked, gazing into your eyes.  
“What?” You ask after a while of him watching you clean up around your room quickly.  
“What? I didn’t do anything.” He smiled at you.  
“You’re staring at me.”   
“No.” He defended.  
“Yes!” You shoot back.  
“Okay, maybe I am but I mean it’s not my fault that you’re sexy!” Michael’s face immediately turned bright red.  
“Sexy?” You giggle uncontrollably.  
“Shut up!” He whined.  
“I think you’re cute too Michael, you’re like a kitten and it’s adorable.”  
“Stop.” Michael groaned like a child, dragging out the ‘o’.  
“No you’re so cute! I can’t help it.” You squeal, squeezing his cheeks. He pulled away, sitting on your bed and pouting, “Sorry Mikey… You’re sexy… Are you happy now?”   
“No, Cause you just think I’m like a kid or something and I think you’re a smart, sexy woman that I’d totally date.” Michael muttered pouting a bit more. You sat beside him and placed a hand on his leg and smiled at him.  
“I don’t think you’re a kid, you’re a sweet, big-hearted, adorable boy that I’d totally date too Michael.” You say softly to him.  
“You’re just saying that cause of what I said…” He grumbled, you took his face gently in your hand and made him look at you. You pressed your lips softly to his and pulled away.  
“See, I’m not lying Mike. Why would I do that if I wasn’t serious?” You ask tiredly, he shrugged his shoulders and kisses you once more just as your phone rings. You answer and your mother starts yelling instantly.  
“What the fuck Y/N you had plans to meet me at the store and you never showed up!” She shouted angrily in your ear. You’d totally forgotten you even had to leave the house.  
“I got a concussion last night and my friend Michael stayed over to make sure I was alright and we both just woke up like ten minutes ago.” You reply glancing at the clock to see it was already past twelve.  
“How did that happen?!” Your mother began to panic slightly.  
“Well Michael was talking to his friends and was swinging his arms around and I walked right into his hand and fell and hit my head really hard.” I explained, “He didn’t do it on purpose, I swear.”  
“Who even is this Michael?”   
“He’s a guy from a band I’m into that I met yesterday.” This conversation went on forever and by the time you guys got to leave it was 3 in the afternoon so you just got take out and spent the rest of the day watching movies and cuddling.


	10. 11pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack never expected to find happiness just across the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
> This is my first post here so I hope you like it! I would like to thank The_Bandlife_Chose_Me for adding me as a co author and that you all enjoy our stories together. Mine will mostly be Jalex but I'll probably write some others too.   
> Thanks for reading :) xx

It was just after 11pm and Jack had the munchies. He’d been up studying for some test and all the staring at old history text books had made him hungry. He’d gone out into the hallway of the dorm because there was a vending machine a few doors away. After getting a few packets of M&M’s Jack walked back toward his dorm, only to be stopped by a figure in the hallway. The person was lying across the floor, right opposite Jack’s door.   
“Hmm, can I help you?” he asked.   
“Oh I’m sorry, is this your dorm?” the boy asked.   
Jack nodded and the boy moved shuffling him and the pillow he was lying on away so Jack could enter.   
“What are you doing?” Jack asked.   
“My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over and well...”   
“Oh.”   
The boy nodded and tried to make himself comfortable on the floor.   
“Were you planning on sleeping out here?” Jack asked.   
“Yeah... Please don’t go telling on me, I can’t spend another night listening to... That.”   
Jack stood looking at the boy; he’d seen him pass many times and was pretty sure they had English together... His name started with an A... Adam... Aaron...   
“Hmm would you like to come in? I don’t know how comfortable my couch is but I bet it’s better than the floor,” he offered.   
“Really?”  
“Sure, I’m Jack by the way.”  
“Alex.”  
Alex that was it, well at least he remembered it started with an A.   
“Come on in.”  
Jack opened the door to his dorm and the boy followed him, only carrying the pillow he’d be lying on. The dorm it’s self was quite messy, clothes, books and old take out containers around the place. Alex didn’t mind though, he was just grateful for a place to sleep that wasn’t the floor.   
“Sorry, I was studying,” Jack said, clearing away some the books to make room for the boy to sit down.   
“You take history?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Isn’t Professor Swift the one boring person you’ve ever met?” Alex asked.   
“Pretty much,” Jack laughed.   
“Wait you take history too?”  
“Nah can’t stand it; it’s all facts and dates.”  
“There’s interesting stuff too, like the War of Independence...”  
“Blah, blah, blah.”  
“What are you studying then?” Jack asked.   
“English Lit.”  
“You call history boring when you’re taking English Lit!”   
“I’ll take Charles Dickens over the King of Spain any day.”   
Jack laughed again; maybe inviting Alex in hadn’t been the worst idea in the world. The guy was pretty funny.   
“So... Hmm want to watch a movie or something?” Jack asked, it was still pretty early for a college student.   
“Okay, what do you have?” Alex asked.   
“Netflixs dude.”  
Pulling out his laptop Jack sat down next Alex on the couch.   
“What kind of stuff do you like?” Jack asked, flicking through the pages of movies.   
“Most things really, Batman, Leo Dicaprio, Disney.”  
Jack raised an eyebrow.   
“Hey Disney make good movies.”   
Jack laughed and Alex joined in, he had a nice laugh and Jack found himself smiling.   
“How about Star Trek?” Jack asked.   
“I’ve never seen any of the Star Treks,” Alex confessed.   
“Well, do you like Space?”  
Alex smiled a cute dimple showing on his cheek as he did. “Love it.”  
“You’ll like this then.”  
Jack pressed play on the movie and put the laptop so it was half across his lap and half on Alex’s. It was kind of crammed on the small couch between them and Jack found himself pressed against Alex’s side.   
“You okay?” Jack asked, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable with their closeness.   
“Yep,” Alex answered, leaning his head on Jack’s shoulder.   
Jack smiled and continued watching the movie, feeling very aware of Alex’s warm breath against his neck.   
“Enjoying it?” Jack asked.   
Alex hummed a yes.   
“I think I’d make a great Kirk,” he said.   
“Does make me Spock?”   
“I’d like that.”   
Jack chuckled and carried on watching just as Scotty came into save the day. Jack soon noticed that Alex’s breathing had changed and with a quick look at his side that the boy had in fact fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Jack carefully moved from his potion as pillow and laid Alex down on the couch. He placed his pillow beneath his head and a blanket over his legs.   
“Night Alex.”   
He left to his own room, turning the light out as he went. As Jack lay in his bed he couldn’t help thinking about the boy on the other side of the wall. It had been a long time since Jack been had in a relationship, since his last boyfriend had left him with a big hole in his heart. He didn’t think he’d let anyone else in but there was just something about Alex. 

When Jack woke up it was to the sound of the shower running and someone.... Singing? He sat up and tried to remember the events of the night before. It must be Alex. Getting up and opening his bedroom door he could hear the singing more clearly, the boy had a fantastic voice.   
Jack smiled as he went to the kitchen to put some coffee on for the both of them. Alex entered a few minutes later, wearing the same clothes from the previous day and his hair damp from the shower.   
“Hi I hmm used your shower, I hope that’s okay.”  
“Yeah, yeah it’s fine. You’re a really good singer by the way.”  
Alex blushed, his face going red.   
“Thanks,” he mumbled.   
“Would you like some coffee?” Jack asked, trying to change the subject.   
“Please.”  
Alex apparently took his coffee black with a lot of sugar why Jack preferred his milky and bitter.   
“Does your roommate do this often? I’ve never seen you on the floor before,” Jack asked.   
“Mostly they do it at his boyfriends place but last night they decided to torture me instead.”  
“Sounds like you need a new roommate.”  
Alex laughed. “If only.”   
Jack was just about to offer that Alex stay for breakfast when the boy caught sight of the clock.   
“Shit is that the time? I’m going to be late for class.”  
“Oh.”  
“Thanks for letting me stay Jack, it was really good of you,” he smiled.   
“No problem.”  
Alex headed for the door and Jack followed him.   
“Well, see you around Jack.”  
“Wait Alex, if you like would like to.... I don’t know, see the end of the movie some time?” Jack stumbled over his words; he’d not asked anyone out in so long.   
“I’d like that.”   
Alex smiled again and Jack had to resist kissing him.   
“Thanks again Jack.”   
Alex left Jack’s dorm and went back across the hall to his own, passing a man with messy brown hair and green eyes. The man Jack assumed was the boyfriend Alex had been avoiding.   
As Jack sank back onto his couch with his coursework spread in front of him, he smiled. It turned out happiness really could be just around the corner, or just across the hall.


	11. Comfort - Jalex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a nightmare and Jack wants to make sure he's okay.

There was breathing, the ragged sound that filled the air. It seemed to be coming from beneath the bed but Alex didn’t dare look. He laid in the middle of the mattress and tried to ignore the loud breathing from below. It was just his imagination. That’s what he kept telling himself, his half sleeping state was dreaming of breathing below and in truth there was nothing there. He still didn’t dare look. The breathing stopped and Alex relaxed, thinking it really had been a dream until there was a new sound. The new of something scrapping, the sound of nails scratching along the boards of his bed. Alex sat bolt upright, his own breathing becoming laboured as the scratching continued. It was coming closer, creeping out from under the floor boards and getting closer and closer. Alex looked at the door across the room, he thought about running to it but something kept him glued to the bed. As long as he stayed under the sheets he was safe right?   
The sounds grew louder and Alex felt the bed shake, he whimpered and pulled the sheets tighter around him. Whatever it was, it was coming and he was going to die. In the dark he couldn’t see it, the pale hand that snuck out from under the bed, gripping the side as it creped out. There was no sound as the cold hand covered Alex’s mouth, stopping the scream in its tracks. Alex tried to fight, to get away from the icy figure but as he looked up all he saw empty, black eyes and a twisted smile. 

Alex woke up with a scream, cold sweat sticking his hair to his skin and heart hammering in his chest. It was just a nightmare, a twisting of his unconscious and completely unreal. Unlike in the dream it was light in his room, the moon light seeping through the blind and making shadows keep across the floor. He didn’t want to stay, not sat in his bed with the monster underneath. Alex grabbed his covers and made for the living room, turning on the lights as he went, not bothering if he woke his sleeping roommate. Alex had never been scared of the dark but he’d always been prone to the occasional nightmare. He hadn’t had one in a long time and had forgotten how horrible they could be, chilling him the bone and making sleep impossible.   
Jack woke up with an intense need to pee. He regretted drinking all that red bull before going to bed as it was just after 3am. It was only after his trip to the bathroom that he noticed all the lights were on, the hallway all lit up all the way to the living room. Had he forgotten to turn them off before going to bed? Jack walked into the living room and was surprised to find his roommate, Alex sitting on the couch with his laptop.   
“Bit late for studying isn’t it?”   
Alex jumped like he’d seen a ghost, pale and frightened.   
“Shit, don’t do that.”  
“Are you okay?” Jack asked.   
“Yeah fine...” the boy muttered.   
Jack looked at his tired eyes and slow movements. Something was obviously stopping him from getting a good night’s rest, which he needed. Jack sighed, knowing he could just go back to his own bed and leave Alex on his own but there was something in Alex’s panicked eyes that made him stay.   
“How about I make some tea?” Jack asked.   
“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”   
“Nah, I’m fine.”  
“Then tea would be great.”   
Jack didn’t mention that his mother always used to make him tea when he was scared, mostly from watching too many scary movies. Alex was thankful for the hot drink, it was comforting as he tried to forget the imagines from the dream.   
“So why you are up?” Jack asked, sitting down beside Alex with his own mug.   
“I don’t think reading about comets is anything that couldn’t have waited till morning.”  
“I had... I had a bad dream,” Alex mumbled.   
“Oh... So you don’t want to go back to sleep?”   
Alex shook his head and buried himself further into his covers.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Jack asked.   
“Not really. Why are you up anyway?”   
“Couldn’t sleep,” Jack replied.   
“You were snoring away when I walked past your room earlier.”   
“Yeah well...”  
“You don’t have to stay with me, I’m fine,” Alex said.   
Jack knew all too well about being alone. His first year at college he hadn’t lived with anyone, he’d been alone and he hated it. Nights are sucked and nights alone when you were scared were worse.   
“I didn’t want to sleep anyway, I was actually thinking about watching a movie.”  
“What movie?” Alex asked.   
“Guardians of the Galaxy.”  
It was the first dvd Jack saw piled up next to the tv, he couldn’t even remember if he’d seen it before.   
“Sure, you can put it on if you like,” Alex said.   
As Jack put it on they both knew it was a lie, that it was just Jack’s way to staying with Alex without either of them saying so. They’d been roommate for a while but they weren’t that close and Jack didn’t want to make the other uncomfortable. With the movie titles rolling Jack sat down beside Alex again, he’d thought about turning the lights out but had decided against it. He didn’t know what Alex’s nightmare had been about but if it was end enough for all the lights to go then they should probably stay like that.   
“Do you.... Do you want some?” Alex offered, holding out some of the duvet he was buried under.   
“Hmm okay.”  
Jack shuffled closer to Alex who covered them both with the fluffy blanket.   
“Thanks.”  
Alex just smiled and turned to focus on the tv. As the familiar movie played in front of him Alex couldn’t help but feel thankful to Jack sitting beside him. Though he didn’t suffer from nightmares very often they could be quite bad and he hated having to deal with them alone. The last dorm he’d stayed in his roommate there hadn’t even noticed and it just made Alex feel very alone.   
“Hmm Jack?”   
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks for staying with me.”  
Jack smiled and looked over at Alex, glad to see the sadness from before having left his eyes.   
“No problem, I’ve had my far share of nightmares in the past and I find it’s always worse on my own.”  
“It wasn’t one I’d had before. There was this sound coming from under the bed, scratching away as he tried to get up through the floor. It reached my bed but for some reason I couldn’t make myself get up or run away. I just sat there as I felt it’s like cold hands hold me down and when I looked up at it... It had empty eyes and the most terrifying smile.”   
“Oh shit, sounds like you’ve been watching too many Batman cartoons,” Jack said.   
Alex laughed, actually laughed at Jack’s comment. He’d never laughed about his nightmares before, to him they were things he rarely spoke of and disappeared into the background.   
“That’s was good and maybe you’re right, maybe too much of the Joker is bad for you.”   
“That’s not what Harley Quinn thought.”   
Alex laughed again and Jack couldn’t help joining in. Alex had a really sweet laugh and well Jack enjoyed hearing it.   
“Thanks Jack, I don’t think I’ve ever laughed about a nightmare before.”   
“My pleasure.”   
As they the movie continued playing and eventually Alex fell asleep, his head landing on Jack’s shoulder. Jack smiled and put his arm around Alex’s waist, pulling him close so he was snuggled into his chest. He wanted to make sure Alex was safe, held tight against any monsters. 

When Alex woke up the next morning they’d been no nightmares, he found that whenever he spend nights with Jack no monsters ever came for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
> How are you all doing?   
> This is another one of my 'prompts I found on the internet and I loved' so I hope you like a bit more roommate Jalex :)   
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
